


Dance The Night Away

by myownway



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: After a long day at work, Magnus is glad to come home to his family#7 Flufftober  - Dancing
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956124
Kudos: 15





	Dance The Night Away

It’s been a long day, Magnus can’t quite believe how long it’s been. He had been with clients all day, his head was swimming because he was certain he had missed lunch, breakfast and any other food he was supposed to have eaten all day. He opens the door to the house and pushes it open, he drops his bag and hangs his coat up before walking further into the house. 

It’s late, the downstairs lights are turned off but he can smell his favourite dinner waiting for him and he smiles. He walks into the kitchen, there’s a few bowls in the sink and a little plate with a cupcake on, it’s decorated in vanilla icing and sprinkles thrown haphazardly on top. There’s a little card ‘for daddy’ beside it and Magnus runs his finger over the icing and sucks it, he loosens his tie and heads upstairs. It’s late, he thinks that everyone should be in bed and he hates that he missed yet another goodnight story. 

He walks down the hall and smiles when he hears giggling. Maybe he hadn’t missed the goodnight story after all. He pushes open the bedroom door slowly and he can’t help but chuckle at what he sees. 

His husband of four years is on his knees holding their twins in each hand as they dance and spin around him. “Daddy!” Arabella shouts, her black curls flying around her face as she runs over to him. 

“Daddy!” Ethan copies and he runs and cuddles his other leg. 

Magnus scoops them both up and grins. “Hey there.” Magnus smiles, kissing both of their foreheads. 

“We was dancing.” Arabella says sweetly. 

“I saw.” Magnus smiles and he looks at Alec who has a slight blush on his cheeks. “Is there room for me to join?” 

“I think so.” Ethan grins and he jumps down and starts to jump around the bedroom, Arabella instantly joining in.

Magnus watches the two of them as Alec walks over and wraps his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry I’m late home again.” Magnus sighs. 

“It’s okay,” Alec promises. “You’re home now.” 

“I am.” Magnus says and he rests his hands on Alec’s shoulder and they somehow start to sway back and forth, there’s no music, just the sound of their twins laughing around them and that’s all they need. 

“I love you.” Alec whispers. 

“I love you too.” Magnus breathed and he holds onto him tightly and closes his eyes, glad to be home and in the arms of the man he loved.


End file.
